The Gijinka Event
by potentialauthor18
Summary: Grey is a trainer in,well, training but not for long! She's almost finished with Aspertia Trainer School and now all she needs is a starter. Except getting a Gijinka to trust you is easier said than done. Humans don't like change but who's to say the Pokemon like it any better? The bridge may have been built but will you cross it? The decisions yours. OC's accepted and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The World is Changing

** This will be my first attempt at a Gijinka story. I know that not all the facts will be accurate and some might be twisted to better suit my story. Please tell me what you think. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. FYI, I played Pokemon White 2 so N will be using Reshiram.**

Chapter 1: The World is Changing

_It happened almost fifteen years ago, the epidemic that swe__pt__ the planet off it's feet. When Team Plasma told people to let their Pokemon go free. Many people where convinced, especially after Team Plasma's King spoke out. His name was N and his dream was to have Pokemon and Human's live as equals. It seemed that this dream would become a reality thanks to the efforts of Team Plasma. People were releasing their Pokemon, even though they had known them all their lives. It might not have been the best decision but the worst these people could be accused of was loving their Pokemon to much._

_ The trainers that disagreed were attacked, effectively silenced. Then two powerful trainers fought back against Team Plasma, taking the battle to their own base. N was finally shown the ways of humans and through that he realized the error of his own ways. It was also revealed that his supposed mentor, Ghetsis, was using him to try and make himself the only man with pokemon. This would have been catastrophic, giving Ghetsis the power to rule over the region. After leaving Team Plasma, N traveled with the legendary dragon pokemon Reshiram, on a quest of understanding(or something like that)._

_ Two years after that, Ghetsis surfaced again, this time no longer using the illusion that he was there for the good of Pokemon. Though they still spouted the false intent to free pokemon to everyone they attacked. This time they used the power of the Ice Dragon, Kyurem. They were once again defeated by a pair of trainers who were strong in heart and battle. Team Plasma was broken, shattered, and in essence no more. Then again, three time's the charm._

_ The few zealots that remained, ones who truly believed in what they were doing, staged a desperate attempt to change the world once more. To make it a world that would allow pokemon and humans to finally live in harmony. This time they were smart. They were clever. In secret they built a machine that could send out a peculiar pulse that would change the world. Literally. What they were trying to do was by no means an exact science. It came like an attack from the dark, catching everyone unprepared. Random pokemon were turned into humanistic versions of their former selves, much to their surprise. As the news slowly spread, people became aware that most of the pokemon belonged to trainers, as if their exposure to humans singled them out for change. This would be forever known as the Gijinka Event._

_ They thought this would help bring peace between the two species. But there is one thing they should __have__ counted on, something that humans can always be counted on to do. To hate change. This change may have created a bridge between pokemon and humans but that doesn't mean they would cross it. Here is the story of one who would. The world is changing. Better get used to it._

_Present day..._

The sound of someone knocking on the door filled the room. "C'mon Grey! It's not like you to sleep in!" A mans voice rang out, slightly muffled through the door. A few more knocks and the person in question, Grey, groaned in her sleep and threw a pillow at the door in answer.

The man, used to his daughter's antics, opened the door with a flourish. "I take that as a challenge and young lady...challenge accepted!" He had gray hair, with streaks of black, and acted like a child. On his face was a pair of small, circular glasses, which he was constantly pushing back onto his face. Being slightly overweight didn't in any way at all stop him for keeping up with his normally energetic daughter. Grabbing the offending pillow, he jumped onto the bed and proceeded to smack her awake. "You were celebrating last night weren't you!? I'll bet you were up to today even and that's why you're so sluggish!"

His daughter jumped into the air, in some sort of elaborate sneak attack, and smacked him across the face with a pillow. "Old fart! You should focus more on the battle instead of lecturing me!" Grey was fairly short and also somewhat flat chested. Though she looked like the quiet girl, Grey was anything but. Her hair was(go figure) a soft gray and tied in two rough pigtails. Even her eyes were gray but they were bright with life.

"Sorry baby, but I was 16 once too. I know what you're going through." He smiled gently, the picture perfect image of a caring father. If only it could last.

"What do you know? I don't think you had a sports bra and period did you!? Then you have no idea what I'm going through!" She raised her pillow for a monstrous strike but stopped as her father threw his own pillow down in surrender.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about Grey. Today is your final day at the Aspertia Trainer School. This means that you'll legally become a trainer after graduation." He grinned, seeing that she was finally going to calm down. "Not to mention you'll be able to finally pick your starter Pokemon."

His daughter grinned, barely containing herself in her excitement. "Yeah! That's means I won't have to keep borrowing the schools pokemon!" The next question from her dad was one any new trainer would expect and have to answer on graduation.

"Any candidates that pique your interest?" he asked, wondering if she already made her decision.

Grey shook her head, bangs waving side to side. "Of course not! I won't know which one I'll want until I see 'em!"

Her father walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't think that way Grey. I think you're forgetting that it isn't necessarily you who gets to pick. They have to pick you. Especially the Gijinkas." He looked at her seriously, making sure his words hit home.

Grey blushed a little, feeling suitably chastised. Her father was a scientist and a philosopher in his own right. He certainly didn't hate the hybrids like some people did. He was intrigued and curious like a schoolboy whenever he was able to see a gjinka in their human form, something most of them preferred not to do. It drew attention and they had learned long ago that attention wasn't a good thing. All of the pokemon at the school were gijinkas. Her father was obsessed with finding out more about them and was at the school almost as much as his daughter.

"I know daddy, I'm just excited that's all." she said quietly. She knew that they wouldn't accept her if she acted like they were just regular pokemon.

He patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'd be worried if you weren't. Now get ready, you've got school in half an hour." With that he left her to prepare, closing the door softly behind him.

Grey sighed and quickly went about getting dressed. She chose a light blue shirt that had two red stripes going from the shoulders to above her chest and a horizontal stripe going across the middle. A circle was in the middle of the black stripe and the circle itself was gray. The bottom half of the shirt was white. Now unless you can't put this together in your head, either due to my poor description or your own lack of a vivid imagination(sorry guys, I don't really mean it), then the shirt I just described is designed after the appearance of a great ball. This shirt itself was fairly loose in an attempt to hide her flatness(can't believe I just wrote an entire paragraph about her shirt).

Then she slipped on a light red skirt which hung just above her knees. It seemed to go fairly well with the shirts. After finding a pair of long white socks she slid on her blue RS's(running shoes) and finally grabbed her backpack, slinging it over one shoulder and letting it rest on her side. Climbing down the stairs she was met with the scent of chocolate chip pancakes. In other words, breakfast heaven. "Mmmm...those smell good."

Her dad grinned over his back and flipped one solidifying disc into the air, catching it on it's return trip. He'd been an assistant cook at Striation City Restaurant for a few years but didn't battle. "You bet. The best part is that they taste better than they smell, just melt in your mouth like butter." He was a bit vain about his cooking and usually went above and beyond the call of duty for picnics, town meetings, and anytime food was needed.

Sliding three of the chocolate delights into a half circle of plastic cooking paper, he passed them to Grey, who snatched them out of the air. Before digging into the fragrant treats, she took the time to savor their sent, and then took a large bite. Moaning in pleasure(now that doesn't sound perverted at all) she thanked her dad between bites and made for the door. "See you at graduation daddy and your pancakes are the best!'

He chuckled a bit as she left. "Honestly, if I didn't know her any better, I'd say she only kept me around for my cooking."

I'MGOINGTOTRYANDSEEHOWTHISPAGE BREAKTHINGWORKSBECAUSEI'VENEVERDONEITBEFORE...GOTTHAT?

_Finally, that school day passed so fast that I can't believe it even happened!_ Grey thought to herself, almost bouncing up and down as the teacher began to lead them to the pokemon grounds. Her father disliked that they were called that. Every single pokemon there was a gijinka so they could show just a little respect and name the darned place the 'gijinka grounds'. It was truly a biological miracle. They had the pokemon separated by type and went to great cost to supply their tenants with top of the line EI. EI was short for ecological impersonations. The ice pokemon EI was actually built underground, where it was colder, and had artificial snow, man made caves, and an ice rink that would make most hockey stadiums jealous.

The fire EI was like wise separated from the others, a literal sauna that was quite the popular place for students to relax in. Anything else the pokemon needed was there, carefully tested and created to make them as comfortable as possible. "Alright students, you are you pick your pokemon and report back here. After that we will make our way to the stadium, where you will be given your equipment and trainer license. Good luck"

Now that the moment was finally here, Grey wasn't so confident. _What if none of the pokemon liked her? What if she was the only student who couldn't find a starter?_ Shaking those thoughts away, she set out with renewed confidence. Her naturally energetic personality didn't allow such ideas to stick around long. "I'm not going to leave here without a starter and that's that." she huffed to out loud and made her way to the EIs.

Here was the tough part of graduation. Besides the amount of choices that one had, there was also the challenge of convincing a pokemon to become your partner. You didn't just pick up a pokeball and go on your merry way. You had to be convincing. Not to mention that the pokemon themselves were very particular. If they didn't like your attitude or you didn't meet their expectations, then you would have one hell of a time getting that pokemon on your team. They were little more than wild and very few of them had ever been in pokeballs. Of course, everyone would go for the rare starters first. Problem was, there were only a few of them at any given time and most kept to themselves. If you wanted to even attempt to get one, you'd have to find the bugger first. That in itself was a test but you might go through all that for nothing if they didn't like you. They were also the pickiest of the bunch. If you proved yourself, they would reveal their gijinka form to you, and tell you themselves.

Most people would just take the easier route and pick a pokemon that was a useful type and not to hard to impress. Grey wasn't one of those people. "Alright, lets see if I can find an Oshwatt first." Wasn't actually that hard. Sitting in the middle of a rather large lake, the little otter pokemon sat on an island. He(or she?) hadn't revealed their gijinka form and seemed to be sleeping. Running to the edge of the lake, Grey hesitated for a second. Who knows what pokemon could be swimming beneath her right now? She might even piss them off by interrupting their naps. Not to mention that it was barely spring! That water still had to be colder than a blizzard attack.

Around five boys ran past her, stripping their shirts off and diving into the cold waters. One immediately regretted his decision and jumped right back out. "Arceus! If I wanted to get that cold I'd have went for an ice pokemon!" Thinking that his outburst might actually be a good idea, he ran for the ice EI.

The Oshwatt, hearing the splashes stood up and folded it's arms, waiting for the boys to get there. One of them yelped in surprise as a Krabby exploded out of the water in front of him, red pincers snapping. "Guyaah!" he yelled, and began to backstroke as quickly as possible, the little red demon following the whole way. After making it safely back to shore he quickly jumped out, breathing in great gasps. The Krabby, seeming impressed with his swimming abilities, jumped out after him.

Glowing up with a blue light, it grew taller and took the form of a younger boy, in his early teens. He was wearing a tan shirt with two half circles at the bottom, tan pants that had a line going down the legs and was interrupted by tan knee guards. His shoes were tan water shoes and had a bit of a hook shape to them. His bare arms came from the sleeves and he had tan wrist guards on(you guessed it) his wrists. Flipped back were a pair of red claws, one resting on top of the wrist guards and one on the bottom, that looked like they could flip forwards at a moments notice. The boy had a pair of white goggles which sat in his bright red hair, two arches of it resembling the Krabby's "horns". He was grinning like a child, which was understandable seeing as he _was_ a child, and had two slightly more prominent teeth poking out at the ends of his mouth.

"That was some pretty fancy swimming guy. Ain't every day I chase a dude backwards!" he held out a hand to help the guy up, which was slightly unnecessary since he hardly came up to the guys chest.

"Does this mean you want to be my starter?" he asked uncertainly, taking the kids hand regardless of the little help it would do.

"Duh! Man, you slower than a Slowpoke on land!" the Krabby and boy walked off, equally large smiles on their faces.

Hearing a yell come from the island, one of the boys bounced across the lake and back onto dry land, a large bruise beginning to form on his cheek. "Damn, she may be a little girl but she hits like a black belt!" he quickly stood up and ran towards a different IE, albeit at a slower pace.

Looking back, Grey saw the transformed Oshwatt gijinka. She was quite young, looked around 12, and was now flipping the fourth boy over her shoulder and back into the water. She had a light blue, one piece bikini with a scallop shell on her stomach. The top of the swimsuit was somewhat frilly and covered most of her neck. She had a slightly red nose and was quite pale. Her hair was white and stuck quite close to her head and ended slightly above where her ears should have been. By that, I mean that her real ears where closer to the top of her head, sticking slightly out to the sides. They were blue and a bit furry. She also wore blue water shoes and Grey could see just a bit of her little otter tail sticking out to the side. "Aw, she's so cute!" she couldn't help but gush, that was until the Oshwatt took off her scallop and cut the fifth boy across the arm, her expression blank yet serious.

"Don't think I'll come with you just because you made it here. If you can knock me into the water then I'll be your starter." She pointed the scallop shell at the boy, who looked quite angry.

"Oh yeah? I'm not about to let some little girl make a fool out of me!" jumping towards her, he attempted to tackle her into the water, but she jumped lightly into the air, flipped and pushed his back with her small feet. He gave a quick gasp and then fell into the water defeated.

"You can make a fool out of yourself without my help." she huffed, placing the scallop back onto her swimsuit.

Grey gritted her teeth. "So not only will I have to make it to that little island, but then I have to beat her in a battle? Not really sure about this."

The Oshwatt gazed across the water at her and raised her voice. "You've been sitting there for a few minutes now. You going to try your luck or just stare at me?"

Before Grey could answer, a hand reached out of the water and grabbed the Oshwatt by her ankle, dragging her into the waves. A second later, her and a boy with long, brown hair emerged. She looked both shocked and a bit angry while he was laughing and dragged them both back onto the island. "That wasn't very nice. You sneaked behind me while I was distracted." she pouted, her serious composure fading away.

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Of course I did. I'm not fool enough to think that I could beat you in battle. I would have acted sooner but you kind of threw that boy on me. I had to dunk him again so he wouldn't give me away! He was kind of a jerk anyways!"

She looked up at him but bowed her head after she found herself smiling. "Well, I guess you win. Let's get going." Then they both jumped into the water and made for shore. The Oshwatt easily beat her new trainer and gave Grey some advice before he arrived. "You should stop wasting your time and find a partner. Otherwise the strong ones will be taken." By then her trainer had joined them and they began to walk away, him playfully punching her in the shoulder. He laughed in surprise as she slugged him back, making him almost loose his footing.

Grey sighed at the scene, a bit jealous, then remembered that she still needed to find a starter of her own. "Damn! I really need to get back on track!"

I'MGOINGTOTRYANDSEEHOWTHISPAGE BREAKTHINGWORKSBECAUSEI'VENEVERDONEITBEFORE...GOTTHAT?

She was about to enter the hot fire EI but stopped as a girl with spiky black hair walked out, a small boy with brown shorts, gloves, and a bandanna with a yellow mark on it holding her hand. He had a pair of brown, flat ears folded shyly down. His nose cherry red, almost like he had a cold, and he was using it to sniff her arm. A curly little tail with a red circle on the end waved behind him, glowing like coal. He was also quite tan, almost orange. The girl herself was covered in soot, scratches, and a few minor burns. She look satisfied though, her determination clearly visible underneath all the filth. "You sure didn't pick an easy place did you?" She glanced down at him, pretending to be annoyed.

He looked down nervously and seemed very interested in the ground. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should have made it eas-" he was cut off as she rubbed the top of his head, smiling encouragingly.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, I wouldn't have had it any other way. That was just the first challenge. If I couldn't pass it then I might as well give up."

He smiled up at her, understanding that she had been joking. "Oh, okay. But I bet you'll never give up, right?"

She nodded in affirmation, looking at the many kids running around her like they were merely obstacles. "Never."

Grey was beginning to become nervous. Running as fast as she could, she made for the grass EI. "If I can just get at least one of the rare starters, then my journey could be _so _much easier!" _Everyone knew that those three made the start of one hell of a team. Almost every new champion or famous trainer had one. Not the elite four of course, but they only did so because of their type preferences. _Hearing a commotion, Grey skidded into a grassy clearing. She saw a little girl who was obviously the Snivy gijinka. She wore a small, green dress that fell just past her knees. There was a large, white stripe going down the front of it and it had a yellow collar that came up behind her head. The dress' sleeves went past her hands and had three triangles coming off the ends. She was barefoot and had red, slightly bored looking eyes. The hair reminded Grey very much of a Snivy's upturned head. It was mostly green, the top part that curled up just slightly and was fairly close cut but was a bit long in the back. The bottom of the curl was white, making it look like she had died it. Her small green tail barely poked out from under her dress but the leaf wasn't there!

She was currently batting away a couple of girls and boys with the missing appendage. It was now a wide, three pronged knife. The speed at which she moved was phenomenal. Grey could tell in just the few seconds of being there that the goal was to simply _touch _the fast gijinka. People who got to close were given a smack by the flat of the blade or, if they annoyed her or she was feeling mischievous, a rather nasty cut. Jumping in with the rest, Grey smiled at the little gijinka. "Nice you meet you, my names Grey!" she flinched as the gijinka took a swipe at her.

"I'm just Snivy for now. Nice to meet you. If you can manage to touch my skin, I'll join you." she said smugly but her eyes widened in shock as one quick witted girl took advantage of the distraction, grabbing the green haired girl by the arm.

"Got you, you little vixen!" she yelled in triumph. She had short black hair, emphasis on the short, and a couple locks of hair weaved together that fell in front of her face. "Now, you're mine."

The way she said that annoyed Grey and obviously scared the young Snivy. Knowing that there wasn't anything she could do, Grey looked at the gijinka apologetically. "I'm sorry. None of us probably would have caught you and I'm sorry that a girl like her managed it." At this close range, Grey would see the yellow makeup that wrapped around the top of the girl's eyes and stopped about midway around the bottom of those red iris'.

The gijinka looked about ready to cry but put her head up in indignation, frowning. "It was my own fault for being distracted. I'll just have to deal with-h it." She struggled over a word, her voice almost cracking.

Her new trainer pulled her forcefully after her, ignoring Grey. "C'mon! I don't have all day."

She struggled, but only because of that constant pride that was often associated with her species. As she was dragged along, she glared at her trainers back. Yet her body language spoke differently. The gijinka was obviously scared. Her tail was wrapped around one of her legs. It was something that they did when they felt threatened, pretty much the equivalent of wrapping your arms around your chest for comfort.

Grey couldn't help but feel guilty. This was her fault. "I'm sorry." She said softly, but they were already gone.

Knowing that she had to move on, Grey once again set off. _I have to find a starter. I need to show them that not all people are the same. I have to!_

**So, what do you think? Not to shabby but I'm really not sure about the whole thing. Just to let anyone who cares know, I will be accepting OC's. I'll see about getting the bio sheet out by tomorrow but no promises. For now I'll just give a little bit of information on my take on Gijinkas. They can turn into both their pokemon and gijinka form at will. If you noticed how the Krabby glowed blue when he transformed, it's because he's the water type. The light changes depending on the type. Fire is red, water is blue, green is a deep green, bug is green-yellow, and so on. They can also have weapons. Some are obvious and some aren't. You don't need weapons if you don't want them and some pokemon won't be able to have them at all. The weapon can also do multiple things. For example; Beedrill would have two jousts and they could be poisoned for Poison Sting or maybe they shoot small white needles that do the poisoning. They could spin up a wind and then shoot that wind in slashes for Razor Wind. I will only be accepting four OC's for Grey's team. I have made two and you won't find out who they are until the second chapter. Sorry that I took so many but they are characters that I really want on her team. Don't send me an OC through the reviews. Reviews are awesome but some people complain and frankly, I don't have time for those people who seem to have time for nothing else. If you want to send an OC and can't wait for the bio sheet then send it to me via PM. Nothing to much, just their species and how they act. This way I can let you know if that type of pokemon/character is unneeded or unwanted. Sorry for the long explanation but it had to be done. Please R&R! I truly value what you guys think of this! Especially you Duskzilla(guest who inspired me with his characters), you really need to get an account. Later!**


	2. Not New Chapter! Bio Sheet!

** Okay people, this is the bio sheet that will not only show me your Gijinka, but your nerve and creative ability. I will not accept every sad story of mistrust, depression, and enough dark past to make Darkrai have nightmares. That doesn't mean go in reverse and make your character so sweet that I start getting cavities every time I read their personality. Here's the problem, I might accept one of each(maybe) and that means that a character like that might be accepted. On to the nerve testing. It might very well turn out that you will have to submit multiple OC's in the hopes of having one accepted. They might just need a few changes but you don't have to change them if you don't want to. I just won't be able to accept them then. **

** You can use just about any pokemon from any season but there are some that won't be accepted. Legendary Pokemon, Shinies(it just annoys me when every person out there is a "rare" shiny), over used ones like; Zoroark(love it but it's to common in stories), Lucario(badass), Pikachu(do I have to explain?), Starters(Grey will get her own, don't worry), and Single Evolve forms(granted this is constantly changing but they just don't appeal to me). prefer that your Gijinka start in their first evolve form and probably won't make many(if any) exceptions. If they are going to be part of a different team later on, then I would likely allow it. Also keep in mind that their apparent age and personality will change after evolution. They will probably all start off a bit childish or at least trying to hide their childish attitude. This also means that you will have to make at least one more, depending on how many times they evolve. Granted, you won't have to change everything but the ones that need it will be long. **

** Then again, some of the rejected OC's may still be used. They could become part of a different characters team. The people who were featured in the first chapter, and there will be a few more in the second, will also need a team. They won't be as important as Grey's team is but they will still appear and will still battle. I could make all their teams but this way any OC's that don't make it onto Grey's team will have the chance to join another team. Now if you would rather not do that then I understand completely. The last thing I'm going to say before letting you move on is please consider the types. I don't need Rock, Dark, or Grass. This is just a heads up for people I haven't told yet. **

Species:

Type(redundant I know, but I like having all the details):

Gender:

Real age:

Apparent Age(your age will seem to change when evolving):

Eye color:

Hair color and style:

Height:

Weight:

Skin color(They can have normal skin. A Pikachu Gijinka doesn't have to be yellow.):

Clothing(the clothes resemble the pokemon and can be used to turn unwanted physical attributes into clothing):

Weapons(Not everyone will need or have them):

Physical appearance(go into as much detail as possible):

Personality:

Hobbies(might be slightly important to the story so don't just list a couple of things that you enjoy doing at home):

What they like in people:

What they dislike in people:

Favorite foods(list in order if possible):

Least favorite foods(list in order if possible):

Hobbies:

History(Another long one. Some can be wild pokemon but will quickly become Gijinka when they are caught. Some could be escapees, wild gijinka, abandoned, etc.)

Family(Go into detail here. The parents, if there are any, will be fairly important and will probably be included in the story.):

Opinions on humans(fear, hate, curious, obedient, etc. I don't want everyone to hate them):

Fears:

Reason for said fears:

Items(can have already or be bought, found, won in story):

Strengths in battle(this also includes how they fight, not just what stats are strongest):

Weaknesses in battle(for both of these, keep in mind the stats that are associated with your species. Example: Scyther has high speed and attack but low special attack is low and the others are mediocre.):

Attacks(I greatly encourage egg moves but don't have to many of them. This will be related to your parents so keep that in mind. You'll be happy to know that you can have every move your OC has learned. I don't like limiting people to only four. You will also need to go into detail about how they use the move. You can pick a few TM moves but not to many, they're expensive and to many could also OP the character. Please put the moves in order that they learn them and please put the level beside it as well. Please bold the OC's go to moves, the ones he/she prefers to use. Remember that some moves may drain them quickly or be harder to hit with. Some may also require a specific mindset. Lastly, remember that they will start off as weaker and inexperienced, a strong egg move or TM move will probably need to be worked on until they master it.):

Quotes(This will let me know how they talk and how they react to people.):

Theme songs(just for fun and I know what to expect when thinking about them):

Anything that I missed(which I probably did):

**Now that you've made it to the bottom, I am going to include just a few more things. If it turns out that this bio sheet is to large then feel free to delete all my bull shit to make room. I would actually prefer it if you did that anyways. Doesn't really matter though. If your OC doesn't get accepted I'm sorry and I'll understand if you get angry. Thank you for taking the time to fill out this bio sheet and reading all my stupid remarks. Good luck!**

**Potentialauthor18**


	3. Chapter 2: Bribery Works

**Yes, very sad that Grey doesn't get a badass partner. Then again, the story is still being written. Let us see how it goes. **

Chapter 2: Bribery Works

Grey ran between the EIs, trying in vain to find a pokemon. Every time she entered one, any pokemon in view would seem to vanish. They seemed scared of a five foot three teenage girl, and would scurry away as soon as she approached. She felt slightly guilty as she halfheartedly waved at the Pidgeys, Rattatas, Bidoofs, and other common pokemon that could easily be found in the wild. They didn't really seem to mind though, as they usually would be chosen by over eager trainers(with shorts) and generally inexperienced people. Except for the Bidoofs, poor useless bastards. To put into perspective, Grey was running in enough circles to give a Spinda run for it's money.

"Having trouble finding a friend?" a voice said from behind her, causing Grey to spin around.

A small boy stood beside her. He had frizzy brown hair with green eyes and was wearing the standard school uniform(something that only the younger kids had to do). An even smaller girl was holding his hand, wearing a white dress that dragged behind her and at the moment had her thumb in her mouth. She was fair skinned, had red eyes that were shadowed by her green bowl hair cut. The strangest thing was the pink horn poking out on top of her head, one side in the front and the other in the back. She looked up at Grey curiously, other hand swinging carelessly.

"Is that a Raltz?" she asked, pointing towards the little girl. The girl in question shied behind her trainer, smiling slightly.

The boy nodded, grinning softly as he glanced at the Raltz. "Yeah, she's my new best friend now. I just went up and asked her. Her name's Mary. Now we're buddies!" his grin became huge now, as if he loved saying the words. Mary's eyes glowed with psychic power and she stared intently at her trainer.

He looked back to Grey. "Mary says you should sit and wait for your friend to find you. You're scaring them away by running around everywhere. My names Pierre by the way!"

Grey looked confused but then figured that Mary was right, she was to energetic for her own good. Not only that, but how was this kid already picking his starter? "How-"

"I'm very smart. I won't be able to travel for a while but they're allowing me to pick my starter now. I'm graduating out of the junior school today." He looked at her happily, as Grey's face became aghast. _How did this kid-_

"Read your mind? I can't do that. Mary does and she tells me things. What happened to the Snivy wasn't your fault. She could have chose to not go with that girl but was to prideful to go back on her own words. So quit blaming yourself and let your partner find you, okay?" He cocked his head to side, as if listening to something. "Oh, and keep your eyes on the pancakes." With that he left, leaving Grey flabbergasted and even more confused.

"That kid is-is really smart." _Mind reading...wow._ "I guess I should listen to him." Sitting down, she crossed her legs in front of her. "I'll just wait until they show up!" she said happily and waited with a determined look.

_Five minutes later..._

"It's been forever since I've been sitting here! Was that kid just messing with me? I'm so bored!" She began to scan her surroundings, watching for any signs of movement. "What was that bit about pancakes?"

She pulled out what was left of her breakfast and found that she still had one and half left. Grey was an enthusiastic eater but really couldn't put away that much food. "Was I supposed to eat them? Or was it something else?" While she pondered this riddle of riddles, a small green horn poked out of the ground. It was straight and rounded at the top.

Grey sighed and placed the pancakes beside her, laying down on her back in frustration. "I don't like waiting, waiting's boring!" she crossed her arms, pouting.

Unknown to her, the green horn slowly passed behind her head. If she hadn't been ranting at the sky she might have noticed the sound. Coming from the other side, a dark blue fin emerged from the dirt. It was curved, like a sharks, and had a small chip in the back of it. Both horns made for the unguarded treats but stopped about five feet away, as if sensing each others presence. They stayed still for a few seconds and then blasted towards each other, keeping away from the pancakes to prevent the prize from being soiled.

While Grey continued to complain her predicament to the heavens, the two horns smashed into each other and seemed to shiver with the impact. Shaking themselves, they backed up and flew forwards again, this time slicing by each other. They continued to do this, neither one wishing to give up the chocolate filled wonders above them. "What was I supposed to do! Something about keeping my eyes on them?" She face palmed as she blurted it out, groaning about her own stupidity. "Well fine! I'll keep my eyes on them and further more-?"

As she reached over to grab them, she was met with the sight of two horns attacking each other. "Uh, are those pokemon or am I just tripping?" they seemed to busy to notice her as they hit head on, both horns struggling for dominance.

As she watched, completely entranced, she began to realize what Pierre meant. _They want my pancakes._ She slowly pulled out the half pancake, and cleared her throat. "Is this what you guys want? I'm willing to share!"

The horns slowly stopped, turning around to look at her. The blue one took advantage of the distraction to quickly hit the other pokemon underground. The green one answered in kind, hitting harder. As they began again, Grey shouted at them. "Stop fighting or neither of you get some!"

They froze and then turned back towards her, standing at attention. "That's better. Now, how about you both show yourselves and I'll give you a bite." she said, giggling as they eagerly shot forward, stopping right in front of her. "C'mon, I'm not going to bite. Come up here." She dangled the pancake above the ground and both horns disappeared beneath the earth, fast enough that she would have missed had she blinked.

She gasped, her eyes wide, and then they began to water. _No. I didn't just scare them away did I?_ "I'm so stupid-Woah!"

Apparently, the two horns had gone deeper for a quicker departure. The reason for her scream was two small pokemon. One was green, had a single horn atop it's head, a red belly and an odd tail that was made from small rectangles going around in a circle. The second one was dark blue, had a curved horn with a nick in it, also a red belly, two oval shaped horns with stripes that mirrored each other on the main horn. The green one had red eyes, tear shaped holes below them, and a few more diamond shaped holes around it's body. The blue one had black eyes and seemed to be a walking mouth with rather large teeth.

Remembering her classes, Grey quickly identified the two pokemon. "A Larvitar and Gible...those are actually pretty rare!" Noting their hungry expressions, she quickly split the half pancake into quarters and gave each pokemon a piece. "I did say you'd get some if you came up here."

She giggled as the Gible devoured his piece in one bite, then proceeded to look around, as if wondering where his piece went. The Larvitar was far more delicate, and took smaller bites with his considerably smaller mouth. Thinking that the Larvitar must have took his piece, the Gible jumped forward, intent on taking his prize back. The Larvitar, barely looking up, lowered his head and smacked the dragon/ground dual type away with his horn. Before they could begin to squabble, Grey brought out the final pancake. "You guys really need to learn how share more. There's plenty for both of you, don't worry!"

Two sets of eyes locked onto the pancake, following it's movements. The Gible simply opened his large mouth, eyes closed as he waited to be fed. The Larvitar decided to play a joke. Grabbing a handful of the dirt they had stirred up, he quickly deposited into the Gible's waiting mouth. The Larvitar himself could eat dirt but didn't think the Gible would appreciate it as much as he does. Him and Grey were quickly shocked when the little dragon swallowed, burped, and then opened his mouth for more. "Uh, you know that was dirt right?"

The Gible shrugged, not really caring what fell into his gaping jaws. She ripped the pancake in half and gave them equal shares. As they snacked, the Gible having already eaten his half, Grey began to explain the situation. "Alright guys, I think you know what I'm here for."

The Larvitar held up the remaining part of his pancaked and pointed, nodding as he did so. "No I didn't just come here to give you guys pancakes! I came to find a partner."

The Gible didn't seem to care what she came for, but his eyes were obviously curious. The Larvitar seemed to be thinking and then closed his eyes. Glowing up with a soft green(I've decided to make it the light the same color as them. Just seems easier.)light, he grew a couple more feet and then the light faded away, revealing his Gijinka form. He looked like a young child, around the age of 11, and had sage green hair with a one large spike sticking out to the side. His eyes were red and he still had the black triangles under them, but they were now almost makeup instead of holes(that would be weird). He wore a striped red shirt and a green jacket over that. The jacket was only buttoned at the top, leaving the bottom to hang out to his sides. The jacket had a few diamond shaped holes around his waist and had overly long sleeves. He also wore green shorts that fell well past his knees and white shoes. He looked a bit nervous but seemed determined at the same time. "Hi...my names Larvitar." He said quietly, holding his hands behind his back while he absentmindedly kicked a loose stone.

Grey giggled, noticing that he hardly came up to her chest. _Oh, all these little guys are so adorable!_. But she kept that to herself, not wanting to scare away the poor things. "Nice to meet you Larvitar. I'm assuming you have something to say, since you changed to your gijinka form?" she asked sweetly, trying to keep him comfortable.

He met her eyes but quickly looked down. "Uh huh."

Grey leaned forward. "Well what is it buddy, Purrloin got your tongue?"

The Gible seemed to get where this conversation was heading. Glowing with his own light, dark blue in his case, he quickly changed to his own gijinka form. He was taller than Larvitar and had purple eyes that looked just like the ones he had in his Gible form. His hair was a bluish purple and had a blonde streak going horizontally along the left side. It was fairly short cut and grew quite straight. He was just slightly tan and looked pretty lean. His dark blue hoodie was short sleeved and had a vertical red stripe going down the middle. The hood itself had two dragon eyes on the side of it and had white, cloth teeth lining the rim. He also wore blue cargo shorts along with blue and red sneakers. He also had quite a set of chompers, which was still open as he waited for more food. Since none was forthcoming he closed his mouth and glared at the Larvitar.

"Hey new guy, how about you stop trying to make a move on my trainer." he held his gaze as the Larvitar turned around.

"You interrupted me. That's not very nice and who said that she's going to be your trainer!?" he shouted but his voice was also fairly soft. It carried well though.

"Guys! How about you unlatched from each others throats and we can solve this peacefully." she smiled uncertainly as they both glanced at her, the Gible grinning as he did so.

"Uh, you know that practically every argument in existence can be solved by a battle right?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

The Larvitar agreed with him. "Yeah. Talking things out really isn't a pokemons strongest suit."

Grey became worried. "Wait just a minute! There isn't any reason to fight I'll just have to pick one of you and then no one gets hurt alright!?" she said quickly, not wanting to watch the little gijinkas hurt each other.

The Larvitar and Gible waited, an awkward silence stretching on. Then they turned back towards each other. "Waited a minute. Battle time!"

The Gible started off with a tackle attack, flying with his shoulder forward. The Larvitar countered with leer, causing the Gible to falter for a second before going forth with his attack. Dodging the slightly slowed down attack, Larvitar jumped to the side and attempted to grab Gible with his right hand. But the dragon gijinka was faster. Turning it's momentum into a skid, he kicked sand into Larvitar's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Turning this attack into his own advantage, Larvitar pulled his arms to his chest. "Sandstorm!" the sand blasted away from him, clearing his eyes and cloaking the two fighters in rolling waves of grit.

Grey quickly moved out of the storm, coughing and rubbing her eyes. "Would it kill you guys to warn a girl?" she asked, shaking her hair to dislodge the sand.

Larvitar waited. He could see in this storm, but he was having trouble locating his opponent. "Not very smart are you?" He gasped as he was knocked forward from a tackle attack. Larvitar swiveled around, fist raised. "That didn't hurt. I'm part rock so normal attacks don't do much. Who's the stupid one now!"

He was attacked again from the side, the Gible disappearing just as soon as he was there. "My ability is sand veil, that means your little sandstorm makes it easier for me to move! I have protective eyelids that let me see through this thing like it isn't even here!" Larvitar was hit again, sent sprawling but was quickly up again.

_He's being predictable. If I can guess right, then there's a good chance that I can land a decent hit!" _ Closing his eyes, Larvitar put both his hands on the ground, relying on vibrations rather than his sight. _Let's try, behind me!_ He spun around but hit nothing and was knocked in the back for his trouble.

"Where you aiming kid? Maybe you should try opening your eyes!" The Gible jumped away, getting ready for another attack. _Let's see what he thinks of my Shadow Cut._ He could tell that his tackle wasn't doing much to the green gijinka. But maybe his weaker version of a Shadow Claw would do some real damage.

As he ran forward, his right hand fingers having a small amount of black energy encircle him. _I'll go for his front, it's just a little weaker than his back, but it might be enough!_ "Here's my Shadow Cut! I've got you-what!?"

The Larvitar had struck out, smacking Gible's hand to the side and grabbing him by his hoodie. "Bite." He said. His left hand came up, connecting under Gible's jaw and sending him a few feet into the air. Making sure to follow up with this opening, Larvitar jumped through the air and headbutted his open opponent in the stomach. Gible flew into a tree and slid down, fainted.

The sandstorm cleared away, letting Grey see the result. "I would say good battle but I really couldn't see what was going on." she smiled, patting Larvitar on the head.

He looked up at her and blushed, as if embarrassed that he won. "I'm sorry about all the sand. But if I'd missed, then he could have easily been your starter. Then I'd be...I'd be alone again." He looked at the dazed Gible, and poked him with a shoe. "Get up stupid, I have to tell you that you almost won."

The dragon complied, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. "I hate you." he said, glaring at the little green boy.

Larvitar took a step back, looking somewhat frightened. "W-what? You knew either one of us could have lost so why are you blaming me?"

Gible burped. "That headbutt almost made me barf my pancakes out. I'd never forgive you if that happened. Losing sucks but it was always a possibility. If only I knew more ground moves." he acted like he didn't care, but it was obvious that he was depressed about losing.

Grey put a hand out to help him up. "Sorry. If I was allowed, I'd take both of you with me, but that's not allowed. Come one, I'll walk you back to the school so they can heal you."

Knowing that it was probably the best he'd get, he followed, looking at the ground in disappointment. He'd been here much longer than most of the gijinkas. He was picky and stubborn. These traits made sure he didn't pick a trainer unless he really liked them. Grey was nice; funny, and gave him pancakes. Almost nobody though of bringing food with them. Much less share with him.

When they arrived, a teachers walked up to Grey. "Sorry Miss Grey, but you can't bring two pokemon with you. You're going to have to pick one." He smiled gently, thinking that Grey was simply to childish to decide on her own.

He actually wasn't far off. "I'd really like to, but I've already chosen. Gible just lost his battle so I brought him here so you can heal him up." She glanced down at the gijinka, who stubbornly refused to act sad.

The teacher seemed to recognize the Gible. "How's it going pal? So you finally found someone you like but lost, hmm?"

He nodded stiffly, wiping his face. "No big deal. I'll just have to be more patient I guess. Thanks for asking Principal Chad."

Chad reached out his hand. "Well, come one. Let's get you patched up. Might be able to beg a few plates of food from the cooks. Sound good?" He smiled gently, knowing what it meant for the gijinka to lose his first pick in his whole time of being here. Fifteen years to be exact, though he didn't actually start until he was eight. Didn't help that he only grew more stubborn with age.

The promise of food perked him up but didn't completely restore his spirits. "Sounds just great. I just have to say something first." He turned towards Larvitar and seemed to have trouble getting it out. Finally, he thrust a hand out, eyes closed in irritation.

Larvitar stared at it, uncomprehending. "What're you doing?" he asked, taking a cautionary sniff.

Gible smacked on the nose but kept his arm outstretched. "It's to congratulate you moron! You won and get to get out of here. See the world, get stronger, and hang with your nice trainer. We don't all get this chance so make sure you enjoy it! Now shake it." he gritted his teeth, waiting for Larvitar to shake his hand.

The green gijinka obliged, awkwardly grabbing Gible's wrist and shaking it, causing the dragon's hand to flop around. "Good enough." the land shark pokemon growled, then quickly turned around. Chad placed a comforting had on his shoulder, patting him gently.

Staring up at his new trainer, Larvitar cocked his head in confusion. "Why'd he want me to shake it? It doesn't make any sense."

She shook her head and scratched his. "Don't worry about. I'll show you how to do it right later. For now, let's get to the arena!" As they walked away, she glanced back at Gible's retreating back. _I'd accept you if I could kid. Sorry that it has to be this way._

PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!

Waiting in line was not one of Grey's strong suits. While Larvitar looked at the crowd of people in childish wonder, Grey was about ready to scream. "Get on with it already! It was bad enough waiting five minutes, but this is torture!"

Larvitar looked up at her in confusion, and began to check for any objects of torture. "What's wrong? Did you get a splinter or something? What can I do to help?"

Grey looked at him and smiled. _I can just tell that he's got a bit more to learn than just more moves._ "It's nothing. But maybe you can help distract me. Any idea on what you'd like to be called?"

He scratched his chin. "Well, people call me Larvitar. Is something wrong with it?"

She sighed. _Yeah, this is gonna be fun._ "Nothing's wrong with it. We just have to give you a nickname that way you're more of an individual."

He nodded. "Alright...how about Pupitar? That way when I evolve I'll have the right name." He though this was a good idea and didn't understand why his trainer was muttering "hopeless" under her breath.

"Well, if you want a name that will fit you even after you've evolved, then how about we name you after a Tyranitar." She began to think but couldn't find any good ones. _I'll just ask Larvitar...this should be good._ "What would you like to be called when you're a Tyranitar little guy?" she asked sweetly, prepared for the worst.

He thought for a second and seemed to be hit with inspiration. "How about...Ty?" He asked, thinking this was pure genius.

Grey rolled it around in her head. "Well, it certainly isn't the worst name and I guess it's really up to you. Fine, from this day forward you shall be known as Ty!" she proclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

He stared at it until he became cross eyed, then blinked and shook his head. "Okay, but what are you pointing at?"

She poked him in the nose. "You silly! I think being around me is going to be great for your social awkwardness. Arceus knows you need it."

She decided to focus on the stage as trainers began to walk up with their starters. Each person was asked to give their pokemon a nickname and were given an Extranciever, their first pokeball, Pokedex, and a trainer's license. She was also interested to see the people who had found the rare starters.

"Derrick, with his Oshwatt, Raine!" The enthusiastic brown haired trainer waved to the crowd, while Rain stared at the large amount of people. She was obviously trying to act tough, but seemed a bit overwhelmed at seeing so many humans.

"Sasha, with her Tepig, Aiden!" While she seemed completely undeterred by the stares, even going so far as to glare at some people, Aiden quickly hid behind her. He was blushing furiously and did his best to stay out of their sight.

"Belinda, with her Snivy, Jasmine!" Grey quickly grew angry as Belinda smugly accepted her license, pushing Jasmine in view in an attempt to show her off. Though the gijinka put on a brave face, it was still just an act. Her teeth were bared, which showed that she was feeling defensive.

"Pierre, with his Raltz, Mary!" Pierre was very polite, and accepted his tools with a calm face. Mary was obviously excited but to nervous to show it all off. She waved a bit, causing the crowd to cheer some more.

A few more names where called before it was Grey's turn. _Finally! Thought they'd forgotten about me._ "Grey, with her Larvitar, Ty!" While Grey was the one acting like a child, Ty was examining his pokeball. He was completely mystified as to how he would fit. _I think Grey was just kidding. There's no way I can fit in this tiny sphere._ When he looked at the crowed, he stared in shock. "Look at all the people Grey. What are they doing here?"

PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!

Gible watched from the caferteria, about four plates stacked in front of him. Chad walked over and noticed what Gible was staring at. "Something wrong pal? Your not eating your usual amount. Though I'm sure the cooks won't complain." he chuckled but stopped as the dragon gijinka ignored him.

"You want to go with her, don't you?" he asked, softly. He could see the wanting in Gible's eyes, something that usually was only reserved for food.

"She's the only person in the last seven years that's interested me. Now she's going to leave. She won't even come back to the school probably." he looked away and sniffed snadly.

Chad put an arm around him, knowing what this meant. Who knows how long it would be till another person showed up? Gible could almost become full grown, a fossil compared to the youngsters that filled the EI's. "You know it's against the rules for a trainer to have more than one gijinka from the school, Gible."

He nodded and slipped out of his seat, getting ready to walk away. "Though I guess, for the sake of the cook's sanity and for you're own, I'll just have to kick you out." Chad said it calmly, a sly grin forming.

Gible stopped, for a moment shocked. "Kick me out? Why would you do that?"

Chad nodded. "Kick you out. The school has no jurisdiction over a wild gijinka. They could do whatever they want. Go with whoever they wanted." He glanced at Gible, as understanding began to dawn on his face. "I am expelling you. Get out of here Gible. Follow your dream."

A hug grin spread across his face, sharp teeth easily visible. He began to run for the door but stopped and quickly ran back, wrapping his arms around Chad's waist. "Thank you Principal Chad, thank you." A few tears of joy fell from his eyes and then he was gone, the door swinging behind him.

"You're welcome kid." he asked, brushing a few tears of his own away. He was going to miss the stubborn little guy. Just wait till he told the cooks.

PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!PAGEBREAK!

Grey and Ty were on the way to her house to get started on their packing. Not to mention stock up on food and her savings. She'd been putting any money she earned away, just for this moment. Ever since she was ten. It wasn't much, but it would be better than nothing. Ty stopped suddenly, as if hearing something she didn't. "What's wrong Ty? Forget something at the school?" she joked.

He shook his head. "Uh uh. Somebodies coming this way. Fast." he turned around and blinked in surprise. Grey followed suit and shouted. "The hell is that!?" A large dust cloud was coming towards them, shielding their follower from view.

Ty braced himself, ready to defend his new trainer. "I got this Grey, don't worry!" he wasn't so sure though. He was still kind tuckered out from his last battle. Still, he'd do his best to stop whatever was coming towards them.

All at once it was there, the dust cloud blowing past them as the disruptor skidded to a stop. As it cleared, they saw a familiar face. "Gible?" Ty said, not sure if he should let his guard down or not.

He seemed a little winded but grinned, showing of his rather sharp teeth. "I got expelled! That means I'm coming with you and nothing you say is going to stop me. You guys already beat me in a battle so now I'm on your team, whether you like it or not. So there!" He thought for a moment that Grey would reject him, her shocked face making him slightly nervous. "Uh, that okay?"

Then he was squished in a hug, gasping for air as Grey lifted him up and swung him around. "Of course you can stay I can't believe that they let you come with and now I'm so excited that I could SCREAM!" her words rang true as she yelled till her lungs quit and lightly let Gible drop to the ground. His skin was slightly rougher than she expected, but it was worth it. _She had another pokemon!_

"You okay?" Larvitar asked, a bit bewildered by his trainers actions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Think a rib might have punctured a lung but I'm fine." He groaned, rubbing his chest.

Grey began to walk away, her two pokemon following cautiously. Those hugs seemed super effective. "Okay you need a name. How does Drake sound Gible?" she asked.

At risk of being hugged for denying it, he quickly agreed. "Of course, sounds great Grey. Best name ever."

She turned around and grinned, hands on her hips. "Good, that's settled then. Now! Let's go to my house and celebrate! Pancakes for everybody!

Wondering what they got themselves into to, Ty and Drake followed, albeit less enthusiastic than their trainer.

"That's it. She's completely nuts." Drake whispered, keeping his voice low.

Larvitar cocked his head, scratching it as he did. "Nuts? I think she's a human. What are you talking about?"

**Alright, got it done! I bet somebody was scared that Drake wasn't going to be accepted right? Just me playing a small joke. Ah well. Keeping this short cause I work soon. Please let me know what you think in the reviews and I'm still accepting OC's! I need one more boy and two more girls okay? R&R&Later!**

**By the way, Drake is an OC submitted to me by gallantmon7196. Sorry that I didn't say so earlier! Oh, and Ty was made by me, if that wasn't obvious. It might tak a little while for me to accept more OCs but it will happen. Thanks!**


End file.
